


magical bois

by amazoamayo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Magical Boys, Sailor Moon AU, markhyuck, yes i actually did this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazoamayo/pseuds/amazoamayo
Summary: nct 127 + sailor moon. magical boys. what else is there to say?





	1. our sailor soldiers (+ some info)

why did you even click on this,,

  
first of all, i was listening to nct whilst watching sailor moon and this idea popped up. 

   
taeyong - sailor moon  
   
doyoung - sailor mercury  
   
haechan - sailor mars  
   
mark - sailor venus  
   
johnny - sailor jupiter  
   
jaehyun - tuxedo mask

  
yes there will be jaeyong because they're sailor moon and tuxedo mask how could they not end up a couple

  
yes some of the members are missing and that's because i wanted to keep the plot with the main sailors but they will show up eventually 😏

  
in this fic all the characters know each other because they go to the same high school but they don't know their sailor personalities (yet)  
there might be other side ships too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
this'll end up being a crack fic on no time-


	2. one

"Tae, are you stalking your crush again?" Johnny asked.

"Excuse, me it's not called stalking but exclusively watching," Taeyong defended.

"Or in other words," Mark started. "Stalking." The others around him laughed. Taeyong scoffed.

"Whatever, I'm going home," He grabbed his bag and started to walk out of the school.

"I'll text the group chat later."

—timeskip bc i'm lazy lmao—

Taeyong was laying on his bed when he remembered his promise to text the group chat he shared with his closest friends. He pulled out his phone and noticed missed messages from the group chat.

_9 crackheads_

**mark** : y'all

 **donghyuck** : what mOrk

 **johnny** : what do you need this time

 **taeyong** : pls don't tell me you broke something again

 **doyoung** : or that you need us to get your leg out of a window again

 **johnny** : seriously how did you even manage that

 **mark** : i'm serious this time

 **mark** : there's a fucking cat talking to me

 **johnny** : ...

 **doyoung** : ...

 **taeyong** :  ...

 **donghyuck** : mark are you high

 **mark** : i'm being dead serious

 **mark** : he said his name is artemis or some shit like that

 **taeyong** : are you sure you aren't just tired

 **donghyuck** : or just stressed from classes

 **doyoung** : take a nap

 **mark** : this is the most serious i'll ever be

 **mark** : he keeps saying something about sailor soldiers smh

 **donghyuck** : mArk go to sleep

After that last message, there was a sound heard outside of Taeyong's window. Carefully, he placed his phone down to inspect the source of the disruption. He walked over to his window and opened it. This was a mistake.

A light gray cat with a bandaid on their forehead leaped into Taeyong's bedroom and looked him in the eyes. Taeyong kneeled down to the cat's height.

"Hey kitty," He cooed to the presumed stray. "Are you lost?" He asked, NOT expecting a verbal response.

"Actually, I think I've found the right place." The cat said.

"What the actual f-" Taeyong started, until he remembered what Mark was telling them. He dashed to the other side of his room where his phone lay and began to frantically text the group.  
———  
my brain does some wonders huh  
hope y'all enjoy this


	3. two

_9 crackheads_

**taeyong** : GYUSJ

  
**taeyong** : MARK WAS NOT LYING

 **doyoung** : let me guess

  
**doyoung** : there's a talking cat at your house also

 **taeyong** : yES

 **mark** : see? i'm not crazy

 **donghyuck** : y'all are wildin i'm going to sleep

 **doyoung** : agreed

 **mark** : so you're going to leave

 **mark** : taeyong and i

 **mark** : with two motherfucking talking cats

 **donghyuck** : essentially,,

 **doyoung** : yes

 **taeyong** : who knows this cat might end up being better friends than you guys

 **donghyuck** : have fun with that

 **doyoung** : right back at cha

 **mark** : you guys are no help

_donghyuck and doyoung are now offline!_


	4. three

Taeyong looked at the cat that was now sitting on his bed.

"So," he awkwardly started. "What's your name and why are you here?" He could not believe he was talking to a cat of all creatures.

"My name is Luna," The cat introduced herself. "And I've been looking for you because you, Taeyong, are a legendary warrior destined to fight evil with your comrades. You are the sailor soldier Sailor Moon!"

"E-Excuse me?" Taeyong was taken aback and pulled out his phone.

_private text between mark and taeyong!_

**taeyong** : are you still alive

 **taeyong** : with ur talking cat

 **mark** : i wish i wasnt

 **mark** : is yours telling you that you're some kind of legendary warrior too

 **taeyong** : yep

 **taeyong** : this is so weird

 **mark** : yeah but i'm starting to believe it

 **taeyong** : what could that cat have done to make you believe it

 **mark** : ..look outside your window


	5. four

Taeyong slowly turned his head around.. to see Mark. This was normal, Mark coming to his house to hang out. But it was _very_ different this time.

Mark was dressed in what seemed to be a sailor outfit. His color scheme was yellow. Yellow accenting, yellow pants, and even a yellow crown. Taeyong opened his window to let Mark and his cat in.

"What the actual hell is going on?" Taeyong asked.

"I wish I could tell you." Mark responded.

"You look like you belong in a third rate idol group." he joked.

"Yeah well this third rate idol group is call Sailor Venus," Mark looked..excited. "I am the warrior of Love and Beauty!"

Taeyong facepalmed.

"You cannot be serious.."

Suddenly, a moon shaped compact appeared in his hands.

"Use this to transform just like Sailor Venus." Luna explained. "Yell moon prism power, make up!"

"There is no way in hell I am saying something that embarrassing."

"Just do it, bro."

Taeyong sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"


	6. five

"I am Sailor Moon! Warrior of Justice, In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The words left his mouth without his control. Oh, how much Taeyong wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Now you look like you belong in a third rate idol group." remarked Mark. 

"This is crazy." He was dressed in a sailor suit, just like Mark, except his color was red. There was a lot of red. He turned around.

"Cats! Explain!"

"Demanding much.." Artemis mumbled. 

"You two, plus three more sailors, are reincarnations of the legendary warriors that protect the Earth." Luna explained. 

"Where are the other three?" Mark asked. Artemis hopped onto his shoulder.

"We don't know, but they are somewhere nearby. We can sense them."

Taeyong interjected.

"Okay, I can see that we are sailor warriors or whatever," He began to rant. "What I want to know is why you guys decided to find us now."

Luna gave a grim look.

"Seoul is in big trouble, and you are the only ones that can save it. These are enemies even the police can't fight."

"So, how do you know we can do it?" Mark asked. 

"We'll  find that out now. The enemy is currently nearby."

"Wait, wha-"


	7. six

A loud explosion was heard in the distance.

"There is no time to explain! We must hurry!" Luna raced out of Taeyong's bedroom window with Artemis running behind her.

Mark shrugged his shoulders and jumped outside the window to follow the felines. 

Taeyong slapped himself. He was convinced that he was dreaming. Nonetheless, he joined the others into the city. 

 

 

To say that was a monster would be an understatement. This creature was almost as tall as the Seoul Tower and had the image of an obese alien. 

"What the fuck shit is  _that_?!"Mark exclaimed, pointing at their current enemy.

Taeyong shrugged. He was done with everything. He was done with Artemis and Luna. He was done with Mark going along with everything. He just wanted to go home and wake up with all this being some weird dream. 

The various explosions and screams in the distance continued to remind Taeyong that this was not a dream, and he was really out here in a sailor costume about to fight a monster. 

"I suggest that you two start fighting before the whole city is destroyed." Taeyong came  _this_  close to punching a cat today.

"I don't remember you being the one that was forced into this weird ass situation." He retorted.

"I don't know man, she might be right." Mark agreed. 

"Then how do you suggest we handle this situation, Mark?" Mark put his hand on his chin as if he were pondering. 

"They said we are some kind of legendary warriors, right?" Taeyong nodded.

"Then that must mean we have some kind of kickass powers when we transform into.. this."

Mark had a point. This was slowly turning into a badly scripted anime.. 

"I'm gonna try something!" Taeyong watched as Mark focused and closed his eyes.

"WEAPON APPEAR!" he suddenly yelled. Taeyong scoffed.

"There is no way in the world that would wor-" 

Taeyong was cut off as a weapon began to appear in Mark's hand. It was an orange chain.

"Hell yeah! It worked!" his victory was short lived. "So, how do I use it?"

"It's your weapon, how should I know?"

"Do I.." he started, "Shove it up its ass?"

"Mark no-"


	8. seven

"But Tae, this is what my intuition is telling me."

 

"Actually, I think that's your hormones talking." Taeyong was frustrated.

 

"If it's your power, shouldn't you know how to use it?" he facepalmed. Mark thought again.

 

"I've got it!" he shouted, startling Taeyong. Suddenly, Mark started running for the monster, chain in hand, jumped into the air and shouted,

 

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

 

As Mark shouted the attack, the chain grew in size and latched around the creature's neck, gaining it's attention. This shocked Mark so much that the power being used on the attack disappeared, making him fall and bust his ass on the ground.

 

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing his now sore booty.

 

Taeyong scoffed.

 

"Well, you got its attention."


	9. eight

The monster turned its head to furiously look at the two boys. Suddenly,  it began to lower its body, getting ready to jump.

 

Taeyong noticed this while Mark was still recovering from his fall.

 

"Run!"

 

The two sailor scouts ran as the monster leaped towards them, chasing behind them.

 

"What do we do now?!" Mark asked.

 

"How am I supposed to know?" Taeyong yelled back. "For now, we're running!"

 

Mark noticed his phone vibrating and pulled it out of his pocket.

 

5 crackheads

 

donghyuck: what the fuck is going on outside

 

doyoung: i thought i was dreaming

 

doyoung: there seems to be a big hairy creature destroying the city

 

doyoung: text me when i wake up

 

johnny: the world is about to end!

 

donghyuck: shut up

 

donghyuck: where are the stalker and the idiot

 

johnny: actually,

 

johnny: i think i saw mark outside

 

doyoung: i think i saw tae too

 

donghyuck: what were they doing while the world is ending

 

johnny: they were fighting the monster in some weird outfits

 

mark: i guess we have to explain ourselves

 

donghyuck: hell yeah you do

 

mark: it'll take a while everyone meet at johnny's house

 

johnny: why my house

 

mark: you're the closest to where we're running

 

doyoung: r-running?

 

donghyuck: it's like 2am smh


	10. nine

"Are you really texting and running right now!"

 

"Yes," Mark replied. "We're going to Johnny's house, but we need to get that monster off our tails."

 

"I guess it's my turn to come up with something now." Taeyong had to think and act quickly. The attack name and motions suddenly came to him. He grabbed the tiara on his head and turned around towards the monster. (imagine taeyong with a tiara uwu) The tiara turned into a boomerang and he knew what to do. 

 

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" he shouted as the tiara left his hand and hit the monster directly on its eyes. The tiara bounced back onto its place on his head.

 

"That should buy us some time."


	11. ten

They quickly reached Johnny's house and knocked on the door.

 

The door opened to reveal a very sleepy Donghyuck, a concerned Doyoung, and a very awestruck Johnny. They had saw everything outside from the window in Johnny's house. Doyoung was the first to speak.

 

"Why are you dressed like that?"

 

They could hear the monster in the distance, and Mark began to panic.

 

"Let us inside and we'll explain everything!" Mark told him. "We don't have a lot of time." a different voice said.

 

The boys looked down to see the cats Taeyong and Mark told them about.

 

"Excuse me, did you actually talk just now?" Johnny asked, hoping he were just tired. The cat nodded.

 

"Yes," there was a pause. "and you are the legendary warriors we've been looking for!"

 

"Did that thing just say legendary warrior? I'm going back to sleep." Donghyuck said, going over to the couch in Johnny's living room. Taeyong let Luna hop on his shoulder.

 

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded again. Doyoung pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"Come inside and explain everything."


	12. eleven

They awkwardly sat in Johnny's living room. Mark spoke up first, as he knew that they were running out time. 

"Luna and Artemis can explain everything," he said with a huff and crossed his arms. "They seem to be the only ones that actually know what's going on." Taeyong agreed with him.

Luna cleared her throat.

"You all are destined to be sailor warriors and protect the earth." 

It seemed she was finished speaking. 

"Is that all?" Doyoung asked.

"Yes." There was now an awkward silence.

"Wake me up when we're finished with this pcp trip." Donghyuck yawned and laid his head in Mark's lap.

"Anyways, out of all the people in the world why us?" Johnny asked Luna.

"Well, that's beca-" Luna was cut off by the monster that was continuing to destroy the city. 

"And what the hell is that thing?!" Taeyong yelled.

"There's no more time! The rest of you must transform now!" Artemis jumped in the air, and once he landed, there were pens in Doyoung and Johnny's hand. Donghyuck's landed on his head. They were blue, green, and red respectively. 

"Those are your transformation pens. Use them quickly!" Luna shouted.

"But how do we-" 

"MARS POWER, MAKE UP!" Donghyuck held his pen in the air and shouted. 

"When did he wake up.." Johnny and Doyoung followed after Donghyuck. 

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

 


	13. twelve

"I am the soldier of Flame and Passion! Sailor Mars!" Donghyuck finished.

"I am the soldier of Courage and Thunder! Sailor Jupiter!"

"I am the soldier of Water and Intelligence! Sailor Mercury!" Both Johnny and Doyoung finished.

"Wow, that was embarrassing."

"Agreed."

Mark turned to Donghyuck.

"I always knew red looked good on you." He said with a wink. Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"Is it really the time to flirt right now?"

"Actually, I'd say it is."

As he said this, the monster proceeded to tear the roof off of Johnny's house.

"I'd say it isn't!" They all began to panic as none of them knew what to do. The monster chose this time to grab Taeyong and hold him captive. 

"So.. How do we get him down?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Donghyuck started. "But I could really go for some Taco Bell right about now."

"They're closed right now, Hyuck." Mark told him. He facepalmed in disappointment.

"That isn't the issue right now!" Taeyong yelled from the monster's hand.

"McDonald's is still open right?" Doyoung asked, ignoring Taeyong. 

"Someone get me down!" As soon as Taeyong yelled this, a rose was thrown, piercing the monster's hand. It let go and Taeyong braced for impact... Except it never came. Someone caught him. The mysterious person wore a tuxedo with a mask on his face, hiding his identity.

They made it back inside of Johnny's house.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, but not thanks to you guys." Taeyong turned around to face the mysterious man behind him.

"Thanks for saving me," he started, "But who are you?" He smiled.

"You can call me Tuxedo Mask."

"That's a lame ass name, but okay." Donghyuck retorted. 

"Sorry about him, he gets grumpy when he's sleepy." Taeyong laughed and began to blush. He was still in Tuxedo Mask's embrace and could feel his warmth. He could stay there forever. 

"We should really take care of that monster," Doyoung stated. Dpnghyuck jumped into the air and was face to face with the monster. His arms moved into a position as if he were drawing a bow and arrow, and fire surrounded it. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" As the attack hit the monster it fell back and crumbled into dust.

"I swear he only gets stuff done when he wants to go home or eat." Johnny facepalmed and sighed.

Luna ran up to Taeyong with a stick that had a crescent moon on it.

"Sailor Moon, use this to restore the city." 

"And why didn't you give this to me earlier?" He asked, irritated.

"I didn't think you needed it until now."

Taeyong sighed and worked up his energy to use the Moon Stick.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" The city was covered in a blanket of golden dust as everything was brought back to its original state, including Johnny's house. When Taeyong finished, he looked for Tuxedo Mask, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Taeyong passed out from using all of his energy to restore the city, but luckily Mark caught him.

"I guess that's over now." 

"So.." Johnny started. Everyone knew what he was going to ask and turned to the cats.

"How do we de-transform?"

 


	14. thirteen

Taeyong woke up to his alarm clock. His head was pounding and he couldn't remember anything from last night, but he did have a strange dream.

 

"Wow, that might've been the wildest dream of my life." He told himself.

 

"What was it about?" Luna asked, laying on his bed.

 

"WHAT THE F-" he fell of his bed as his scream echoed through his house.

 

"Taeyong! Are you alright?" his little brother, Jisung, yelled.

 

"I'm fine, Ji!" he yelled back, trying not to panic. He hurriedly reached for his phone that was on his nightstand.

 

5 crackheads

taeyong: so you’re meaning to tell me

 

taeyong: that last night was not a dream

 

johnny: i was hoping it was until i saw that fucking pen

 

mark: but did you wake up to a talking cat in your bed

 

taeyong: actually i did

 

donghyuck: this sounds like a really bad anime

 

doyoung: shut up and get ready for school nerds

 

johnny: okay mom

 

With that, Taeyong turned off his phone and looked back at Luna.

 

“Why are you still here?” he asked her.

 

“I’m your advisor, along with Artemis,” she informed.

 

“It’s our job to watch over and advise you and the other sailor scouts.”

 

“Now let me ask,” Taeyong began.

 

“Why were we chosen, and what’s the point of us doing this?”

 

“Ah, that’s bec-“

 

“Tae! Come on or you’ll be late!” Jisung yelled.

 

“Shit..” he mumbled and got ready for school.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. fourteen

Yuta looked into his crystal ball as Sicheng walked up to his throne. He bowed down.

"My humble apologizes my king," he started. "but we were not able to get the legendary silver crystal for the sailor guardians have awoken." He finished, preparing for an outburst. 

"How could you have let this happen?!" He screamed at the man in front of him.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you get me the crystal, we win." Sicheng stood up.

"Yes sir," He started. "I already have a plan that will surely get us the crystal."

"It better succeed. You are dismissed." Yuta commanded as he went back to staring at his crystal ball. 

Sicheng bowed and walked out of the throne room with a blush on his face.

"I love it when he yells at me."


End file.
